Digital Rift
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Destiny was something Naruto did not believe in... But now it seemed that everything was tied together by the chains... And with his partner at his side he would sever these bonds and do it his way. Uzumaki Style


"Where am I?"

"_You will find out soon enough, young one._"

"W-who are you? And what do you want of me?"

"_Who I am is of no concern. As for what do I want of you... that you will find that out soon enough."_

"What? I don't understand."

"_You will in due time when you realize your destiny, courageous one._"

"My destiny? What do you know...?"

"_Now is not the time for this child. You must awake. Time grows short._"

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes as the sun peaked over the threshold of his room and to his bed, warming his toes, a young ninja awoke with a yawn that nearly shook his room. Wiping his eyes for a moment, he shook his head at his dream and wondered what it was about.

Stretching for a little while, not going to ponder on it any longer, the young ninja removed the sheets and headed to his drawer revealing he wore blue penguin pajamas along with a similar night cap. He picked out a black shirt along with a pair of orange pants that matched with his orange jacket. He immediately after he exited his room and stumble to his bathroom to clean up and get dressed.

Moments later, he exited wearing the clothes he had picked out before walking to small kitchen and opening his fridge. Soon as he did so, he groaned out loud. "Oh man... I'm out of milk. No breakfast for me..."

"There are the fruits I put on the table for you." A man's voice stated the obvious as the young ninja completely looked over them, not even giving them so much as a second glance.

The young ninja screamed out in a panic as he slammed his refrigerator shut and turned towards the sound of the voice. Realization dawned onto him who it was before his entire face went red and the eventual scream happened soon after. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"You really should train more. This is the tenth time I've snuck up on you in your own apartment, Naruto. That is rather sad." Kakashi blandly commented before tossing an apple towards his pupil while shaking his head.

Catching it, Naruto looked at his sensei before looking back at his apple, not knowing what he should do with it. Sure, he knew it was edible, but he had never had an apple before. He had been adamant when he was younger that he didn't like fruits or vegetables yet of lately it was really all he had for he hadn't really went out shopping lately.

Finally taking a bite out of it, he was actually very surprised. It was very tasty... but he still liked ramen better. "So what are you doing here, sensei? I thought we had the day off today."

"Well... Sakura and Sasuke do. I've decided that since I've been spending more time with their training, I would work with you today to make up for that." Kakashi responded, feeling a little guilty that he had been neglecting Naruto's training.

"Really? YES! What are you going to teach me? A new jutsu?" Naruto threw away the apple and began bounding around his sensei, hounding him with question after question until Kakashi silenced him.

Shaking his head, knowing Naruto was easily excited, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask before scratching his chin. "Well... I don't know. I really haven't thought of that yet." Seeing the sudden down trodden look on his student's face made him smile more before he ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'll teach you something today."

Pumping his fist up into the air, Naruto was all ready to go when he realized something before he dashed into his room. "AHK! I forget my headband! Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

Kakashi merely chuckled as he whirled the said headband in his hand, knowing Naruto's tendencies very well. He was an open book... A very funny one.

* * *

"Ugh... Where am I? Why is there only darkness?"

"_I'm sorry, but this is the only way for you to be brought to your partner._"

"My partner... What are you talking about?"

"_You were born to aid your partner, your human partner._"

"What... A human? I thought..."

"_Yes, but did you think there was just one dimension? Our world on its own is a different dimension._"

"Who are you and how do you know so much?"

"_I'm just like you. As for why I know all that I do, you will learn soon enough._"

"Just like me... Does that mean you are?"

"_Yes, but no._ _...It is time. You have almost arrived._"

"No wait! I'm not finished... I don't even know who my partner is!"

"_You will know when this begins to shine... For only your true partner can wield its power._"

* * *

Gasping as she awoke, her eyes flickered as a light pain stung the muscles of her body. What had just happened? She barely remembered a thing other than surviving on her own before she was surrounded by darkness... And that voice.

She wasn't sure what or who the voice belong to... But she felt that she could trust it. There was a soft, underline tone to it that just made her feel that whoever or whatever it happened to be wasn't out to cause any pain but to prevent it instead.

Taking a long breath to calm herself, remembering what had been said, she slowly began to pick herself up as she looked around at this strange environment. There were trees and grass but what shocked her were the buildings towering over them just in eyesight. They reminded her for the machine cities that the data Digimon lived but it didn't seem to be as mechanical and there were humans walking the street.

That immediately caught her attention as she snuck closer to the street, keeping just out of sight as she didn't want to raise an alarm to any of those that could think she was some sort of monster there to attack them. She had to keep watch for the one that she was told about... But how was she suppose to find him again.

A light beep suddenly caught her attention and she began to fumble about trying to figure out where the sound had come from until she found the source hidden within her arm band. A small, plastic hexagonal device with a screen in the center was the cause for the noise as the screen was flashing, detecting something.

Remembering the last thing the voice had told her, she began to search through the crowd of people in an attempt to decipher who was causing the device to siren. Luckily it was soft enough that it didn't draw attention to her otherwise she would have to escape and try to find her partner in this giant city, a prospect she did not like.

She also had to wonder... Why was she actively seeking her partner? She had been doing fine on her own and she had finally managed to reach the Rookie stage and had been able to defend herself, beating many opponents that tormented her before. Was it because of that she was brought here to be with a human partner? Had she proven her strength was enough to be needed for a human to fulfill their destiny?

As the beeping began to fade, she cursed as she had to make a decision on which direction her partner was heading. Whether she liked it or not, there would be no way home until she found her partner so it was in her best interest to find whoever they were.

Looking at the two directions, growling as she didn't have much of a choice, she followed the path that fewer seemed to be heading.

It was a risk as she could very well lose the signal however it also put her in less danger as heading the other direction would have forced her to hide within an urban environment. She also didn't know what these humans could do or anything as the voice had said this was a different dimension that there world was connected to. So for all she knew the humans of this world could hold some kind of power.

The move seemed to pay off as the signal was getting stronger but now was becoming a problem as it was getting louder. So fumbling around with it again, she managed to put it on silent mode, something she was glad about, before she began to growl as many of the people were splitting apart and heading their own directions on different roads, either heading home or somewhere else.

However, two people walking together caught her attention. Both had gravity defying hair, though one had silver hair and the other with blonde, something told her she should follow them as they weren't staying on the main roads any longer and were heading to the woods.

While this normally set off all kinds of alarms within most thought processes, she on the other hand narrowed her eyes as she decided to follow them and sure enough, the blinking on the device began to flicker faster than before. So one of them was her partner...

Well, she would have to wait and see who it was as it didn't seem that they were going to head their own way any time soon. In fact it seemed they were doing some kind of training... And creating copies of themselves?

'It seems like I was right... Humans in this dimension seem to have some power not unlike ours. They are very different from the humans of legend... The Digi-destined.' She mused and was slightly worried about this new development but realized that this was a good thing.

If her partner, whichever of the two that happened to be, was capable of fighting for himself that allowed her to worry less about him. And in turn he may be able to help her grow even stronger and perhaps digivolve into her higher forms.

However, once again, she was thankful it was easier to find him then what she first thought. At least she didn't have to spend weeks trying to find this partner of hers.

And then maybe soon she could go home and live the life she wanted to. A life of her own, not for another.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Kakashi had been testing Naruto's capabilities. They were just as he expected.

'I'm not really sure how, but the boy has grown leaps and bounds since I first met him. He hasn't learned a single jutsu since then and it didn't seem he had gotten faster or stronger, but he definitely has. He wasn't anywhere near this fast when I tested him with Sakura and Sasuke and his strength has gone through the roof. Hm... I wonder.'

Mulling over his thoughts, Kakashi easily side stepped Naruto's attack before sticking out his hand and catching the kick from his clone. Tossing the clone to the side, dispelling it for the clone collided with a tree, Kakashi dropped his already lax stance. "Alright Naruto, that's enough for now. I'm getting a better picture now."

"What, already? We haven't even started yet!" Naruto complained despite the fact he was out of breath and laboring from the few shots Kakashi had hit him with.

Looking over his student, Kakashi could only blink at him for his choice of words despite his disheveled state. 'Has he not realized it has been well over an hour now? Wait... Now that I think back on it, when I had taught them tree climbing he was always the last to get home. Yet he wasn't nearly worn out as Sasuke and there was no doubt he had been working very hard to master it.'

'But outside of that stamina, he seems to be kind of lacking. He lacks a refined fighting style, so a lot of his power goes to waste. Taijutsu isn't my specialty, so I'll leave that for another day or I could introduce him to Gai to help him out. Naruto isn't the type for genjutsu and even if he was to learn one he would most likely forsake it for close range combat and ninjutsu so there is no need to teach him any so I guess that leaves ninjutsu.'

Going through his vast memory of jutsus, Kakashi thought about which one would complement Naruto's strengths and make up for his weaknesses. It took a while, but he finally thought of one that might work for Naruto and supplement his use of Shadow Clones.

However there were a vast amount of variables that could go wrong in teaching him this technique.

"Naruto, the technique I'm leaning on teaching you is very dangerous. While it would be a perfect technique for you as no one else in this village uses Shadow Clones the way you do, this technique is forbidden. In fact it was on the scroll you stole a while back, right underneath Mass Shadow Clone." Kakashi explained, letting Naruto understand what he was thinking about.

Having a puzzled look on his face, Naruto simply nodded before frowning as he scrunched up his forehead in thought. "So wait... If it is forbidden, why are you teaching me? ...And why was Shadow Clone even on that list as I can use it just fine?"

Kakashi smirked. Naruto was brighter then he let on. Sure, a lot of people thought him stupid as he asked so many questions but that in itself was a sign of his intelligence. "You hit it right on the head. Think about it Naruto, Sasuke has the Sharingan, correct? So why is it he cannot learn Shadow Clone from just watching you use it all the time?"

At first Naruto was frightened at the thought that Sasuke could take away his favored jutsu and use it against him but then he began to calm and think about what Kakashi had said, the same puzzled look on his face. "Could it be...? Because there are certain requirements? Like the amount of chakra and such?"

"Bingo." Kakashi complemented Naruto, having solved why Sasuke couldn't just copy it. "The amount of chakra it outputs is just one the requirements it has. Another is that the user's mind must be able to withstand all the information feedback it receives when it disperse. Something you are capable of unlike many other ninja."

"I could go on all day with the risks, but the main reason is because of the technique I have decided to teach you, Clone Great Explosion. A technique that harnesses the Shadow Clone's ability before using the chakra that was used to create it to explode and cause massive damage to your enemy." Kakashi decided finally going with the jutsu he had been thinking off.

Simply creating a shadow clone, Kakashi motioned to the clone before it briskly jogged over to a tree before exploding. The tree, while still standing, was eviscerated with a large chunk of the tree torn out of it. Yet surprising there was no burn marks from the blast as there was no fire used in the technique.

Naruto's jaw slackened as he saw the results before looking at Kakashi. It was as if he was no longer tired as he began bounding all over the place just as he did earlier in the morning, making Kakashi chuckle once more. "YES! Can we start now?"

Still chuckling at Naruto's reaction, Kakashi only shook his head as he pocketed his hand. "We can... But I'm hungry, so let's take a break. I'm sure Ichiraku would love to see his favorite customer right about now."

It took a second for Naruto to register Ichiraku's name being used. But soon as he did all that was left of him was a dust trail heading towards Ichiraku's. Kakashi only whistled. "Now if he could only move that fast all the time..."

* * *

She was really beginning to get annoyed by these two humans. After their battle, spar or whatever they wanted to call it (she had a few dozen nasty comments on that matter alone from how long it lasted, how sloppy the boy fought and the laziness of the teacher) they left back into town to get some food.

This caused a brand new problem for her. She had to follow them into town and go unnoticed by anyone for if she was spotted it could be all over for her. Despite her distasteful observations she noted the silver haired teacher was extremely strong from just how he handled the blonde haired kid.

While she had superior speed, agility and skill what she had seen from the young of the two had unnerved her. She had to place him on par with many Rookies back home and with how he used his clones to encircle, entrap and overwhelm his opponent he could very well be a match for her. Plus after seeing the damage he did to that tree with a single blow, making a good little indenture into it, she knew he probably had superior strength.

That made the silver haired one even more dangerous. He was good... Maybe on par with an Ultimate. She doubted he had the skill of a Mega but she had to be cautious for he obviously held a lot back against the boy for it was only a gauging exercise from what she heard him say.

Now back to the problem at hand...

"I'm so glad that I can use my power to blend into my surroundings..." The female Digimon grumbled before her aura shone around her for a moment.

And in the very next moment she had disappeared from sight, the only sign of her presence was a soft patter of footsteps.

* * *

"I think it is about time we called it a day, huh Naruto?" Kakashi stated as he looked over at his student after watching the sun slowly set in the western skies.

Panting, Naruto almost wanted to call it a day. It was very tiring calling out so many Shadow Clones and attempt to have them explode. Of course most of the failed miserably, but he was making progress. The last one just went poof and cut some blades of grass. "No... I want to get a little more done."

Smiling beneath his mask, not that anyone could notice, Kakashi shook his head for the millionth time that day. Naruto was coming along pretty well. There was no doubt he was a slow learner, but that was because he had to be taught in a very indirect yet direct way. It wasn't his specialty, but he at least knew what he was trying to get across to the blonde and he was catching onto that.

Yawning as he finally pulled out his book, Kakashi simply waved at Naruto. "Alright then. I'll be back to check on you in an hour. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself and remember to stay a good distance away from the clone and never, I mean never, try to apply your chakra like your clones are attempting to. ...The result is not pretty."

"Okay!" Naruto yelled back as he created yet another Shadow Clone and ordered it to move away from him and try the Great Explosion again. He wasn't sure how, but now he was actually getting a hold of how to control his clones without having to verbally command them. That was rather useful on its own.

Sighing as his clone went up in smoke, just like his last one did, Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to get a bigger bang. Now he knew his wouldn't be as grand as Kakashi's was, seeing he was a very experienced shinobi, he at least wanted to cause some damage so he could say it was a success and work from there.

Sitting after creating another clone, Naruto watched as it walked over to its spot and began to concentrate on compressing and aligning his chakra correctly. Hoping he would get some kind of clue while he watched his clone try its hardest, Naruto sighed for it blew up just like the others.

"Oh man... How am I going to get this right? It feels like my clones are doing the right thing, it just isn't working. ...How do I know what my clones are feeling?" Naruto tried to puzzle before he stumbled onto his own little dilemma, not sure what to think of that.

Remembering what Kakashi had said earlier after they had sparred, his eyes went wide in realization. "Wait, after every clone is dispatched, all that it has learned comes back to me. That's what Kakashi-sensei meant by feedback!"

Finally making a breakthrough, Naruto created as many clones as he could before they spread through the entire area. He knew this could turn out to be disastrous, but he paid no heed to the danger. He figured most of his clones would puff out like they had done before and not accidentally explode.

And he was right for the most part. As the clones began to disperse one by one, all they created were nothing but plumes of smoke and very, very minimal damage at best. But Naruto didn't care about this. He was focused on what each of his clones felt like as the feedback came to him.

The problem was that he had never focused on this information before so he had a hard time learning what the clone had learned. It took a few tries but one by one he was getting the hang of this 'information gathering' and he seemed to be making progress.

It was a slow start, but finally after about his first fifty had gone up in smoke Naruto believed he had something. Creating one last clone, hoping it would work, he stepped back as his clone moved to its position and did exactly what Naruto had been mulling over while his clones detonated.

But something went horribly wrong.

The clone, just as Naruto thought, exploded. The technique seemed to be a success...But what happened caught him completely off guard.

A red dinosaur, something he was pretty sure shouldn't exist any longer, suddenly burst from the forest just as his clone exploded. The explosion actually hit the beast and seemed to harm him, but not enough to put him down for the count. In fact if Naruto said it did anything... It just made the thing angry.

It countered with a powerful flame attack that was aimed in his direction. His eyes widened, fearing the worst as he had almost no time to react, his muscles sore and chakra low from his training, he closed his just as the powerful flames seemingly reached out and engulfed him.

He knew it was all over... But why didn't he feel the scorching heat consume him?

Opening his eyes, of all things he expected this was not it.

What seemed to be a yellow and furry creature, which oddly looked like a fox, had jumped before him and crossed its arms, creating some kind of barrier that somehow reflected the flames around them. At first he couldn't get many details other than that, but on her arms he saw what seemed to be two purple bands with a ying-yang sketched on the wrists.

As the flames died down around them, she released the shield she had somehow conjured before growling deeply in her throat. "A Tyrannomon, huh? This is going to be tough. I've only fought one champion before and it was one of those weak Numemon..."

Not sure what was going on, Naruto turned his attention to the red dinosaur figuring it to be the threat. After all, this thing just saved him so he had to guess she was okay. It was weird that she had just talked but there was no time to bother with that right now.

Looking over at the blonde for a moment, she dug into her arm bands before pulling out a small hexagonal device with a small screen on it. It was just like he said; it was shining and shining brightly. So did that mean this was her partner?

And if so... At least he was easy to fine. The orange clothing he wore just screamed I'm over here! That was something that she had to change for despite being yellow she could hide from even the best in almost any terrain.

Really not wanting to think about this further as there was a problem at hand, she tossed the small device to him. "You, boy... Stay out of this. I'll take care of him."

"Wait, what?" Naruto tried to further question before the yellow fox jumped towards the giant red dinosaur.

Soon as it did, a burst of flames scorched the earth before her but to his surprise she simply disappeared from his vision for a split second before reappearing and driving her foot into the side of the Tyrannomon's throat. However, the effectiveness of the blow seemed to be slim as it simply roared before swiping at her.

Getting away from the blow, she flipped in midair before skidding across the ground and started to growl. That was as powerful of a hit she could muster and it barely did a thing. Either her enemy was at an extremely high level or it had rock hard scales. Whichever it was it didn't matter as it would take all she had to damage this enemy.

Taking a breath and concentrating on her own aura for a moment, she closed her eyes just as the air around her began to shiver. Roaring at his motionless foe, the Tyrannomon literally ripped the earth from the ground and heaved it towards her with deadly accuracy. But as it neared her, the fox's eyes snapped open giving off an eerie glow before she vanished in thin air.

Suddenly appearing behind the large dinosaur, her claws began to glow before she showered the back of his neck with glowing crystals shaped like leaves. She disappeared against just as he violently roared and turned to face her only for her to reappear at his side with her claws still glowing and swiping at his skull.

This proved to be a mistake as the Tyrannomon had already began preparing for his fire breath and she got caught by the scorching flames. Crying out in pain as she flung back, the dinosaur was on her in a moment to finish the fight before he knew it he was suddenly overwhelmed by a sea of orange and pushed back.

Roaring out and lashing out at the wave, all the orange wearing humans became smoke but that wasn't the problem for Tyrannomon. There were literally thousands of them surrounding him and he wasn't sure what to do against this many. There was no way he could stop every single one of them!

"Hey! How about picking on someone else for a while?" Naruto shouted amongst his clones as he stepped in front of the surprised yellow fox, looking around at the scene, unsure of what was going on. "In fact, how about we show you how it's like to get picked on? Let's get him boys!"

After a couple of hundred grunts, each Naruto leapt towards the red dinosaur and delivered some sort of blow into the beast, whether it was a punch, kick, knee, head butt and one even tea bagged the great lizard. It tried to thrash about, successfully destroying a good portion of the clones around him, but the barrage kept coming and he was quickly being overwhelmed.

But now something new was happening. These human duplicates or whatever they were... Now when they went up in smoke, he was getting hurt from a powerful explosion of pure energy just like the one he was hit with before.

Tired of this, knowing he would be unable to defeat this new enemy as of now, he had one fool proof way to get out of this. Building up the energy for one last burst of flames, he aimed straight towards the down fox to make sure at least he hit something.

This was what Naruto caught and he cursed as the flames came barreling down onto her and he jumped in the way, attempting to protect her just as she had done for him. The flames, however, were smothered as a spiraling stream of water poured against the flames, putting them out immediately.

And standing before Naruto, there stood Kakashi with his head band tilted so his Sharingan eye was visible and his gazed focused on the dinosaur standing before him. "Let me take care of the rest. You've worked hard enough today."

The Tyrannomon knew it was in trouble now as that took the last bit of energy he had to unleash that last burst of flame and it easily had been extinguished by the one before him. There was only one thing left for it to do as there was no way for it to succeed his mission now and that was to escape.

Kakashi wasn't having that.

Soon as the dinosaur attempted to escape, he appeared before it and with a surge of chakra he drove his foot into the bridge of its muzzle and knocked it to the ground. Then before it could even stand up, kunais connected with chains struck the ground around the Tyrannomon and pinned him down.

At least ten other ninja, all Anbu with the exception of Kakashi, held the chains tightly to keep the dinosaur down as another made his presence know. "A Digimon? It has been twelve years since the last one... But how did this one arrive here? Wild Digimon only appear before the Chosen Ones and even then it is almost never this close to civilization. ...Something is wrong here."

"OLD MAN! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled out, recognizing the voice before he pointed an accusing finger at the elderly Hokage. "Better yet... HOW DID YOU ALL KNOW THIS WAS HAPPENING? I don't have a clue what is going on here and if I don't start getting answers I'm going to raise hell till I get them!"

"Naruto? ...I see. I should have expected this much. She was one as well." Sarutobi mumbled to himself after Naruto startled him before shaking his head as he had a very, very good feeling on what was happening here after catching a glimpse of the yellow fox Digimon earlier.

Speaking of her, he gazed over at the yellow fox and having caught her actions he had a good feeling of what was going on here. Still, he made sure that the larger more powerful Digimon had been restrained and seeing his Anbu had done so and even caught the Tyrannomon in an illusion he knew everything was safe as he focused his attention on the fox once more.

"I would ask you how you managed to infiltrate our walls but I believe that would be rather futile for I suspect that you don't really know how you arrived here... But I will have to ask why were you following my ninja today?" Sarutobi asked the fox Digimon, frowning as her appearance was rather abrupt and the reason she was here was unclear.

"I was searching for my partner... So that I could possibly find a way back home." The fox responded rather quickly, knowing that she would have to cooperate as after seeing how easily they handled the Tyrannomon she doubted they would have any difficulty dealing with her.

Looking over at Naruto, who was about to start shouting once more as he had no clue one what was going on and didn't know how to react so he was just going to be loud until it was explained to him, the Third immediately caught the device Naruto was still holding onto. "Naruto... Tell me what the thing you are holding is doing."

As the attention was suddenly drawn onto him, making Naruto rather uncomfortable as he hadn't started a scene yet, Naruto looked at what the fox had thrown at him only to see the screen was calmly blinking and waiting for some kind of input. "Um... I have no clue. It's blinking at me and this little blank is annoying. It seems like it wants something from me..."

Nearly face faulting as Naruto couldn't understand that he had to input his name into the damn thing, Sarutobi sighed as he would deal with the blonde's stupidity later.

Moving to his Anbu, he motioned towards the downed Tyrannomon before speaking. "Someone bring a Yamanaka here stat. The rest of you keep control of the situation for we have no way to hold him and we need to get as much information as possible. Once they are done... You know what needs to be done. Then send the Yamanaka to brief me on what is going on."

Soon as he finished his order, one of the Anbu immediately dispersed to bring forth a capable Yamanaka, Sarutobi turned to Naruto and the fox Digimon, Kakashi keeping a firm eye on the said fox to make sure she did nothing. "Naruto, if both you and your partner would follow me to my office and I will explain what I believe what is happening."

"Huh?" Naruto intelligently responded as while he understood to follow the old man, he didn't quite catch that partner comment and didn't want to overreact, something that was about to happen as his mind quickly began to take it in the wrong manner.

The Digimon, however, stepped forward and bowed as she watched how the man before her ordered the others and knew he was very, very high up within the chain of command. She also could feel the aura radiating from within him and could feel how powerful he truly was...

And to be honest, she didn't want to anger such a power as she followed after the man, forcing Naruto to chase after them.

* * *

"Alright now that we are here... I first want you both to know that whatever is said in this room does not leave it." Sarutobi stated as they finally reached his office and he now was seated comfortably in his favored chair. "I can't express enough how important this information is as in the wrong hands it could very well be the destruction of this village."

Gulping as the point was made, Naruto was rather nervous as he watched the fox calmly nod as if she was use to this sort of thing. He on the other hand wasn't so he tried to act like he normally would. "You don't have to worry about it old man! You can trust me."

Despite the boisterous action of the blonde, the third knew him too well and could tell he was very alarmed that he was going to be entrusted with such knowledge. That was rather comforting to know as Naruto knew the severity of the issue and while it wasn't exactly true that the village could be destroyed by this information, it wouldn't be leaked out to the public.

Kakashi also couldn't help but smile at his student. Despite his many, something very many, flaws he was dependable and knew that he wouldn't repeat what was said. He already knew, thanks to being Minato's student and had a good relationship with Kushina and Agumon.

"Naruto... What she gave you is called a Digivice. It is a very powerful object that controls the digital information around it and manipulates it to Digimon to undergo evolution into a more powerful state if the circumstances and requirements are met." Sarutobi started out slowly to make sure Naruto was paying attention and would remember what he was being told.

He had a tendency to ignore or forget what he was told.

And he was a little dense...

"However it is link to a single Digimon, a partner if you will, but can expand to a group of three. Only these Digimon can be affected by the device unless someone manipulates it or the bond the device holds over the partner Digimon is broken. It is because of that you can't let anyone else get their hands on it for if someone were to do such a thing and had the capacity to summon Digimon to this world..." Sarutobi left his notion open for Naruto to use his own imagination to what could happen.

Needless to say he had to repress a smirk seeing the boy grimace. He had a very active imagination and probably envisioned something not too pleasant...

"There is something else... Those that possess the Digivice are often confronted by both dangerous Digimon and people that wish to cause you or someone close to you harm. Only a select few are allowed to wield these devices for a higher power has called them to keep this world's balance in check." Kakashi added for the Third, remembering what he learned from Kushina and Agumon.

"You are a Digi-destined... Chosen to protect this world from a disaster that is coming just like your mother." Kakashi finished, his single eye quickly gazing over at the Third, to see what his reaction was.

Hiruzen simply flinched knowing this was going to be brought up. The moment the Digimon arrived and had stalked Naruto, Kakashi sent out a clone and seemed all but ready to inform Naruto his heritage for his mother was a Digi-destined and she was a mother to Kakashi. He had postponed it until he had a chance to explain to the boy...

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered before screaming out at the top of his lungs at Kakashi, all his years of pain coming out while he incoherently attempted to ask every question possible, wanting to know as much about his mother as possible. "YOU'VE KNOWN WHO MY MOTHER WAS THIS ENTIRE TIME WAS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHO IS SHE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHAT DOES THIS HAVE...?"

"Naruto..." The Third quietly cut the blonde off, silencing him seeing the depressed look before realization dawned on him that Kakashi wasn't the only to know. "I didn't tell you of your mother or your father because of the consequences of learning the truth would make your life even more difficult."

"They had enemies and sure, they would come after you if word is to get out. But now I'm confident enough that you could at least protect yourself for long enough so Kakashi or I could get there. ...The reason I didn't tell you of them before is the burden of learning who they were would make your life just that much harder." Sarutobi continued before taking a deep breath, readying himself to tell Naruto of his lineage.

"Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha." He watched Naruto's eyes widen at this revelation and could only cringe at what was next to come. "And your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the Hot-blooded Habanero... And the previous vessel of Kyuubi."

The next reaction was rather predictable.

Naruto fainted.

* * *

**A/N**: Well there is the first chapter. Only I've looked over this so far so there are probably mistakes so I would thank you kindly for pointing them out, outside obvious grammar issues with my usual grammar.

I've always wanted to do a Naruto/Digimon crossover for the former is my current anime/manga obsession (I would have liked to put it kindly but meh) and Digimon was my original, even before I get into Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon. I also took some liberties with being able to have more than one Digimon unlike the Digi-destined.

I took this idea from the DS games which you are able to have three combatants and another three just to acquire experience. I cut the other three and going to allow Naruto to have more than just one Digimon (haven't thought too far ahead about who the other two will be).

I end the chapter at this point for I saw the whole explaining to Naruto about his parents to be pointless for we all know already. It will mention what he had learned in the next chapter but it won't go into detail about it since once again, we all know about his lineage. And I really wanted to get to next chapter to start developing Naruto's and Renamon's relationship. Call me lazy if you wish.

Please, no questions about the dream entity. It isn't a created character just to let you know so don't think it is some sort of self-insertion on my part. The being is one of my favorite characters from Digimon and a character that within this role actually make sense.

There is also an issue of the pairing, for I want it to be Naruto and Renamon but I might bend so that it will be a human pairing instead.

_**NOTICE!**_ This will be the only update for a while until I get a new computer cord for my laptop. So be patient. I'll be back, sooner or later.

Peace Out.


End file.
